1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, and more particularly to a fastener which is applied to a heat sink for uniformly pressing the heat sink to an IC base so as to enhance the heat dissipating effect of the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, when an IC (Integrated Circuit) (50) attached on an IC base (52) is operating, it often generates a lot of heat and so a heat sink (54) is provided to dissipate the heat to avoid damage to the IC (50). In order to secure the heat sink (54) to the IC base (52), a fastener (40) is provided. When the heat sink (54) is tightly contacted with the IC (50), the heat easily dissipates to the heat sink (54) to obtain a good heat-dissipating effect.
The fastener (40) is substantially M-shaped when viewed from the side, wherein a press portion (42) is formed at a middle of the fastener (40). Two ends of the fastener (40) are respectively formed as a first bent end (44) and a second bent end (46). A first through hole (442) is defined in the first bent end (44) and a second through hole (462) is defined in the second bent end (46). When the fastener (40) is attached to the heat sink (54), the first bent end (44) is buckled with a hook (48) of the IC base (52) via the first through hole (442) and the second bent end (46) is buckled with a hook (48xe2x80x2) of the IC base (52) via the second through hole (462). The press portion (42) extends downward to the heat sink (54) and abuts the heat sink (54), whereby the heat sink (54) is in complete contact with the IC base (52) so as to obtain heat dissipation.
For conveniently installing the fastener (40) to the heat sink (54), the lengths and inclinations of the first bent end (44) and the second bent end (46) of the fastener (40) are fabricated to be unequal. Although this kind of the fastener (40) is easy to install, it is difficult to fabricate. The pressure to the heat sink (54) also spread unevenly thus the heat dissipating effect is not optimum.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a fastener for a heat sink to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention tends to provide a fastener to a heat sink that tightly buckles the heat sink into an IC base so as to obtain an efficient heat dissipating effect.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.